


The Sum of Parts

by LadyOfTheSouthernIsles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheSouthernIsles/pseuds/LadyOfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: I am more than dysfunction...“Anything that has a plurality of parts but is not just the sum of these… but exists as a whole beyond its parts, invariably has a cause.”- Aristotle, Metaphysics, Eta 6, (translation by Hugh Lawson-Tancred, Penguin Books, 1998.)





	The Sum of Parts

I am more than dysfunction  
  
more than  
endless grey days devoid of vitality  
lowering skies circumscribing the soul  
flotsam and jetsam awash in dank water  
doubt-filled fear never quite fitting in  
obsessive need for pattern and order  
sterile routine and barren response  
weeks, months and years’ worth of   
wasted momentum  
now, bland ambition stalled in safe mode  
stunted emotion, petty, self-centered  
a skeletal cage bound by atrophied vision  
  
I am more.


End file.
